Light fixtures in commercial buildings can be configured to serve as emergency light fixtures. Those light fixtures can be provided with energy-efficient and reliable light emitting diode (LED) arrays. It is possible to power and control the light fixtures operated in an emergency lighting mode as emergency light fixtures using Power-over-Ethernet (PoE), PoE Plus (PoE+), and Universal PoE (UPOE).